Juliette Barnes
Juliette Barnes is a country singer/songwriter and teen star sensation who attempts to take over Rayna Jaymes' title of "Queen of Country". Personality She is a dominant, sexy, confident woman who dragged herself to stardom despite her troubled past with a drug addicted mother. She is a cross-country artist sensation, chart topping the teenage market despite doubts about her talent from famous traditional country singer Rayna Jaymes. Juliette sees Rayna as her immediate competition which leads the two to dislike each other. Growing up without a father or much attention from her mother, she doesn't know how to express affection and looks for love in the wrong places - usually the arms of many using men that just leave her lonely and hurt. She initially comes across as a spoiled demanding brat that treats her colleagues like servants. But she worked to get herself there, she knows how to play the game and she sure as hell isn't going to give that up for anyone. She's admitted knowing what it's like to be used for her money and fame, she seems angry at the world but really she's just a lonely teenage girl without any real friends or family that she can turn to. She will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the game, watch out Nashville! Biography Juliette Barnes is a young country singer targeting the youth market. Her record label wants her to team up with an older star, Rayna Jaymes. So, she's sent to Rayna's room to introduce herself. She does, but not before speaking to Rayna's friend Watty White first, and when she does, she makes no claim to be a fan; she says that her mother was a fan. Well, Rayna isn't all that keen on teaming up with her either, and it doesn't help relations between the two singers that Juliette has set her sights on Rayna's guitar player Deacon. However, over the course of the show their relationship improves and they eventually become friends. She elopes with football star Sean Butler but their marriage ends in a divorce when he accuses her of using him to advance her own career. When her addict mother Jolene shows up she soon embarks on a relationship with her sober sponsor Dante Rivas. Despite pleas from Jolene to end the relationship, they continue to get close before Avery catches them having sex. Dante is fired from his job and threatens to release the sex tape unless he is paid for his services. Jolene acquires a gun and prescription drugs and ends up shooting Dante before overdosing. After a public outcry following Juliette being filmed apparently saying there is no God, she goes into hiding but is encouraged by Avery to prove who she is. They go busking which goes well and she cooks him food to thank him, which eventually leads to them sleeping together. Deacon is the first to learn of their relationship and approves of it. However, in a moment of weakness Juliette sleeps with Jeff Fordham and Avery learns about it from Gunnar and Zoey, leading to him splitting from Juliette. While auditioning for a role in the Patsy Cline biopic Juliette starts to break down over her failed relationship with Avery and later learns that she is pregnant. Fortunately the father of the baby turns out to be Avery and she tells him at the CMAs that they are expecting a girl. After talking to his mother about his future with Juliette, he decides to propose to her and they marry in a small ceremony. Juliette later gives birth but Avery starts to notice a big change in her behavior when she refuses to hold the baby and suspects she may have postpartum depression, which Juliette denies. He eventually leaves town with their daughter and seeks a divorce which causes Juliette to go off the deep end, culminating in a suicide attempt which ends the life of Jeff Fordham, who tries to save her from throwing herself off the roof of a building. Juliette enters rehab and after she recovers she tries to make amends with Avery. They remain on good terms for the sake of their daughter and when she is out of town promoting her film, she realizes how much she misses being with Avery. On her way back to Nashville, her plane crashes, leaving her the sole survivor and confined to a wheelchair until she begins to regain some sensation in her legs. Avery moves back in with her to help out and following Rayna's death she decides to become Maddie's manager. Songs Solos Season One: LLM.png|Love Like Mine (Pilot)|link=Love Like Mine BAB.png|Boys & Buses (Pilot)|link=Boys & Buses Telescope.png|Telescope (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Telescope Nashville_105_012.jpg|Yellin' From the Rooftop (Move It on Over)|link=Yellin' From the Rooftop FYG22.png|For Your Glory (Where He Leads Me)|link=For Your Glory IAG.png|I'm a Girl (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=I'm a Girl cm.png|Consider Me (I've Been Down That Road Before)|link=Consider Me WAW.png|We Are Water (Dear Brother)|link=We Are Water Nashville_115_089.jpg|Hypnotizing (When You're Tired of Breaking Other Hearts)|link=Hypnotizing HOAL.png|Hangin' on a Lie (My Heart Would Know)|link=Hangin' on a Lie USED2.png|Used (Why Don’t You Love Me)|link=Used NITWWEBMHA.png|Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again (I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive)|link=Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again Season Two: TLABE123.png|This Love Ain't Big Enough (I Fall to Pieces)|link=This Love Ain't Big Enough TI.png|Trouble Is (I Don't Wanna Talk About It Now)|link=Trouble Is HP.png|Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version) (It Must Be You)|link=Hypnotizing (Acoustic Version) Dreams.png|Dreams (I'll Keep Climbing)|link=Dreams DPDOMG.png|Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet (It's All Wrong, But It's All Right)|link=Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet Sem título.png|Tell That Devil (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down)|link=Tell That Devil Season Three: CZ.png|Crazy (That's Me Without You)|link=Crazy (song) ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|White Christmas (Christmas With Nashville)|link=White Christmas DSP.png|Disappear (I'm Coming Home to You)|link=Disappear OBO.png|One by One (I've Got A Reason To Hate You)|link=One by One MF.png|Mississippi Flood (Time Changes Things)|link=Mississippi Flood Last honest Man.jpg|Last Honest Man (Before You Go Make Sure You Know)|link=Last Honest Man Season Four: What If It's You.png|What If It's You ('Til the Pain Outwears the Shame)|link=What If It's You If I Could Forgive Myself.png|If I Could Forgive Myself (What I Cannot Change)|link=If I Could Forgive Myself Hole In The World.png|Hole in the World (When There's a Fire in Your Heart)|link=Hole in the World OPTL.png|One Place Too Long (Baby Come Home)|link=One Place Too Long Season Five: Screenshot_1.png|On My Way (Let's Put It Back Together Again)|link=On My Way Duets Season One Nashville_102_291.jpg|Undermine (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)) (with Deacon)|link=Undermine Nashville_107_527.jpg|Wrong Song (Lovesick Blues) (with Rayna)|link=Wrong Song Season Two CSNTY.png|Can't Say No To You (I'm Tired of Pretending) (with Will)|link=Can't Say No To You EIHN.png|Everything I'll Ever Need (Just for What I Am) (with Avery)|link=Everything I'll Ever Need HAGC.png|He Ain't Gonna Change (We've Got Things to Do) (with Rayna)|link=He Ain't Gonna Change DirtyDuet.png|Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet (Duet Version) (All or Nothing with Me) (with Luke)|link=Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet (Duet) Season Three HIYA.png|Hold You In My Arms (This Just Ain't a Good Day for Leavin') (with Avery)|link=Juliette Barnes Season Four Crazy (Steven Tyler).png|Crazy (Can't Let Go) (with Steven Tyler)|link=Crazy (Duet Version) BRR.png|Bad Reputation (How Can I Help You Say Goodbye) (with Luke)|link=Bad Reputation Telescope Duo.png|Telescope (Stop the World (And Let Me Off)) (with Maddie)|link=Juliette Barnes BT.png|Boomtown (The Trouble with the Truth) (with Luke))|link=Boomtown Trivia *She drives a convertible Corvette *Originally from Alabama *She and Avery Barkley become parents during season 3. Gallery Juliette Barnes.jpg Slider2.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 067.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 069.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 092.jpg Nashville Trailer - ABC Network 111.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 120.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 127.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 134.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 156.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 165.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 175.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 190.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 276.jpg Nashville_Trailer_-_ABC_Network 284.jpg Hayden Panettiere Nashville Pic 3.jpg julietteandmanager.PNG tn-500_129133_0836r1_pre.jpeg 1346259607_nashville.jpg Hayden.Panettiere.Nashville.S01E02 (15).jpg 5NXIELR4PO_Hayden_Panettiere_Nashville_Promo_Pic_1.jpg 374JQCC71M_Hayden_Panettiere_Nashville_Hot_2.jpg XM2IRNFAC8 Hayden Panettiere Nashville Hot 5.jpg 8RN2PTB349_Hayden_Panettiere_Nashville_Hot_8.jpg Juliette & Sean.jpg Juliette.jpg Juliette 2.jpg Videos Nashville 1x01 Sneak Peek - Juliette Barnes Song (HD 720p) Nashville 1x01 Sneak Peek - Juliette Barnes singing Boys & Buses (HD 720p) Nashville 1x01 Sneak Peek - Juliette Barnes (HD 720p) Nashville 1x02 Sneak Peek - Juliette Barnes and Deacon Singing Undermine (HD 720p)-0-1 Nashville 1x03 Sneak Peek - Pillow Talk (HD 720p) Nashville 1x04 - We Live in Two Different Worlds Sneak Peek 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Content Category:Antagonist